The redbud tree, Cercis canadensis, sometimes referred to as the Judas tree because it dates back to biblical times, is a small deciduous tree that displays an abundance of purple blossoms in the spring. It has large heart-shaped leaves during the summer, and may have long seedpods and yellow leaves in the fall. Redbed trees are generally used for ornamental purposes.
The inventive cultivar named ‘Ace of Hearts’ was discovered in a cultivated area of 300-400 Cercis Canadensis L. (Leguminosae Juss.) seedlings planted in 1997. The C. Canadensis seedlings were produced from seed. At the time of planting, the seedlings ranged in size from 18-24 inches (45-60 cm) in height and grew to 8-10 feet (around 3 meters) by the year 2000. The parents of seedlings in the mass planting, including those of the cultivar named ‘Ace of Hearts’ are unknown. ‘Ace of Hearts’ was selected in 2000 for its distinctive dwarf, compact habit; small, semi-glossy, heart-shaped leaves; and dense, dome-shaped canopy. While other redbud trees require some selective pruning to obtain a desirable shape, ‘Ace of Hearts’ requires no pruning to maintain its dense, domed shape.